hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
LL2 Tips
Loonyland 2 These tips tell you more about playing the game (in most cases), and can be accessed from the Pause Menu. Hamumu Games Rock! You should buy every Hamumu game there is, because otherwise your friends will all laugh at you. Playing the Game Use the arrow keys or gamepad to move. Z, CTR, or gamepad button 1 is Fire. Use that to exit this tip and conversations. X or SHIFT or button 2 is Jump. ESC is Pause. Holding down A or button 3 brings up the Spell Menu. Play to find out more! Quests You just got your first Quest! Go do what you've been told, then come back and collect the reward! If you press ESC, you can visit the Pause Menu to look at the details of the Quest. You can do this any time during play. Badguys! Look out, there are badguys here! Press CTRL or Z to attack. Your attacks will be slow until you get a better axe. Press X or SHIFT to jump. A jumping attack does more damage. Try not to get hit. Don't be scared - dying has little penalty. Skills You just got your first Skill! When you gain levels, you will earn Skill Points that you can spend in the Pause Menu to upgrade your Skills. Skills have no effect until they have at least one point invested. The Agony Of Defeat You were squished into mush. But don't fear - you're just sent back to the last town you were in, and you lose a bit of progress on all your Talents. You never lose any items, money, or experience. So you shouldn't fear the reaper. Much. Throwing Axes To switch between swinging your axe and throwin it, hold down A to open the Spell Menu. Use Left & Right to choose the Axe icon, and release A to switch. You can also just tap A to repeat the last thing you did in the Spell Menu. Stamina You're running low on Stamina! See the grey meter under Life in the upper left? Attacking uses it up, but it recharges quickly. The more damage you do, the more it costs. Getting hit also lowers your Stamina, so don't get hit! Equipment You got a new piece of gear! Press ESC to visit the Pause Menu, and select Items. From there you can swap the new item in. But don't do that unless it's better than the one you already have! Just a little common sense tip for you. Potions Your first potion! Hold down A to access the Spell Menu. Tap Left or Right to select the Potion. If you have more Potions, tapping Up or Down will flip through them. Release A to drink! Better quality potions last longer and have bigger effects. Saving Your Game If you suddenly lose your mind and decide to quit playing briefly, choose 'Save & Quit' in the Pause Menu here. It will save everything *exactly* how it was, so you can come back to where you were when you return. Starting Out Welcome to the town of Eisburg! Be sure to talk to everyone to see what you need to do. You can complete several quests and gain a bunch of levels, Skills, and Talents without even leaving town. So make sure you check out all the cabins! Magic Items Your first Magic item! These have bonus powers, and improve one of your Skills. If it says "of ????", that means you don't have the Skill that it improves yet. Magic items are usually better than normal, and Golden items are the best! Shoveling You got a Shovel! To use it, just jump. This will attempt to dig where you land. If nothing happens, there's nothing there. If there is something to be dug up, you'll dig it up! Cracks in the ground and lumps of snow mark digging spots. Magic Glasses In the Items screen of the Pause menu, you can now equip Inscribed Lenses. Your glasses will give a bonus depending on which 2 you have in. Sadly, they can't be removed. To change the lenses, you'll have to break the existing ones. Level Up! You just gained a level! This gets you 2 Life, 1 Stamina, and 1 Magic. You also earn Skill Points with each level (more at higher levels). Spend them in the Pause Menu. The more points you invest in one skill, the more effective it gets. Magic Spells To cast your spell, hold down A to open the Spell Menu. Press the arrows to choose the spell, then release A. You can just tap A to repeat the last spell you used. The blue Magic Meter shows how much power you have left to cast spells. Clockwork To build a Clockwork Robot, just bump into a Clock. If you already have one, bumping a Clock will repair it. The type of junk you build the Robot from determines what abilities it has. If it's destroyed, you must rebuild from scratch! Junksmithing Bump into an Oven to begin Junksmithing. Place junk items in the Oven, and it will produce a piece of equipment. The same recipe always makes the same item. There is a chance of failure, decreasing as the Talent improves. Spell Synergy You now have two spells of the same Spell School. Every time you add points to a Spell, all Spells of the same School gain 1% more damage or healing. Focusing on one School will maximize your magic power. Category:Loonyland 2